Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Truth About a Tail
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Humans always think having a tail is no big deal, but one day when Alvin gets his tail injured, he learns how hard it is to do daily activities when such an important part of his body isn't working like it should. Will Alvin's tail ever heal, or will he be forced to adapt to a new life style completely? Read and find out.
1. Ouch!

Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Truth About a Tail

This is a CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes story that has been on my mind recently, and I thought it would be a good idea to write it. I own nothing expect the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to "Bagdasarian Productions."  
Chapter 1: Ouch!

It was a nice sunny, summer day in California, where the Chipmunks and Chipettes all lived, with their guardian/songwriter Dave. All of the Chipmunks were downstairs having toaster waffles for breakfast with Dave. Well, that is except for one of the chipmunks.  
One chipmunk refused to get up, and that was Alvin. Alvin was usually a deep sleeper, and this time was no different. The oldest of the brothers lay silently snoring under his bed sheets and blankets, until he slowly opened his eyes to see what the time was. It was ten o' clock am.  
"Time to get up," Alvin said to himself, before throwing the covers off his body, jumped off the bed, and headed towards the kitchen. Alvin saw that everyone was up and eating. Also, since it was summer, the Chipmunks and Chipettes didn't have school.  
"Good morning, Alvin. How did you sleep?" Dave asked seeing his oldest son before grabbing the maple syrup that was on the table.  
"I slept fine Dave," Alvin replied as he ate his meal. Once breakfast was done, everyone helped clean up, since they had cooked enough toaster waffles for at least two days. However, as Dave went to clean a knife, his hand slipped sending the knife flying into the air! Dave watched the knife, but while he followed the knife's path, he quickly realized it was heading for one of his kids!  
"Alvin! Look out!" Dave called out as Alvin was cleaning the kitchen table. Alvin turned around and saw the knife about to fall on him! Thinking fast, Alvin was about to make a run for it… Then, it happened.  
The knife hit a pan sending it flying, before the knife's blade landed on top of Alvin's tail with a soft crushing sound. "OUCH!" Alvin cried feeling the sharpness of the knife hit his tail to the point where it was bruised, and slightly bleeding. Then, the pan fell from the air, and also hit Alvin's tail before spinning off of the table.  
"OW!" Alvin screamed with tears running down his furry face, as he looked at his injured tail. The pan had hit his tail with enough force to either badly bruise it, or maybe even dislocate it. That pain, along with the cut on Alvin's tail from the knife was excruciating. Alvin's siblings came rushing over, as Dave quickly got some ice and a towel to wrap around Alvin's tail.  
"Alvin, I'm so sorry!" Dave apologized as he helped aid the chipmunk's tail, before everyone headed to the car, and got in. "It's not your fault Dave," Alvin said as the family made their way to the hospital.

Thank you Alvin Seville Rockstar101 for helping me with this story. Read and Review


	2. Chapter2, how long untill I heal?

Chapter 2: How Long Until I Heal?

Dave, Simon, Theodore, and The Chipettes all waited in the waiting room of the hospital, nervous about Alvin's injury. Poor Alvin had tried his hardest to not cry, and act brave during the car ride to the hospital. It wasn't until Dave had unwrapped the towel around Alvin's tail that the reality of his injuries had really sunk in; the white towel was now a bit red from the blood, and Alvin's tail looked slightly bent. The injury was very serious.  
The doctor wasted no time getting Alvin to the emergency room, so he and his co-workers could help fix the chipmunk's tail. Minutes felt like hours, as there was no sound coming from Alvin's hospital bedroom. That is, except the heart-breaking scream from Alvin when the doctors had touched his tail at the beginning of the examination. Theodore and Simon both were worried and crying because they didn't know what would happen to Alvin. The Chipettes comfort the two brothers by hugging them, and saying kind words. If anything, Dave felt the guiltiest. He knew it was a complete accident, but he couldn't help but feel responsible that Alvin was injured because of him.  
The doctor returned about an hour later, and when Dave went up to him, he asked: "Doctor, how is Alvin's tail? Is he going to be okay?" The doctor was quiet at first, and then replied with a reassuring voice: "Alvin's tail will be fine. It will just take a long time for it to heal." The doctor and Dave walked past Dave's other kids on their way to do some paperwork, and when they did, Simon asked: "Dave, how is Alvin?" Both of the adults faced the bespectacled chipmunk, but before Dave could answer, the doctor said: "Alvin will be alright. You have a lucky chipmunk, Mr. Seville. If that knife had gone any further, his tail could have come off." Fortunately, Simon and Jeanette were able to cover Theodore and Eleanor's ears when the doctor said the words: 'could have come off'.  
The doctor said Alvin's siblings could see him, and let them into the room. Alvin was lying on the bed facing everyone, with his bandaged tail sticking out of the hospital bed sheets. "Alvin!" Theodore cheered, running up to his brother, and giving him a big hug! However, Theodore hugged Alvin a bit too tight, and when he did, Alvin let out an "Ouch!" before his little brother quickly retreated. "I'm sorry, Alvin. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Theodore apologized. Alvin took a while to calm down from the pain, but once he did, Alvin held out his arms. This time, Theodore was more careful when he hugged Alvin.  
Once the others got to hug Alvin, Dave and the doctor came into the room. "Alvin, how is your tail feeling since we fixed it?" the doctor asked. "Sore and it sends a wave of pain up my back at times," Alvin replied. The doctor took note of Alvin's condition. The doctor then said: "Now Alvin, I know this will be hard to accept, but this injured tail of yours means that you won't be able to do certain things until it heals completely. Understand?" "Yes, doctor. How long will it take until I'm healed?" Alvin asked. "Three weeks," was the answer. Alvin's eyes grew to the size of quarters.


	3. AjustingChapter 3

Chapter 3: Adjusting  
Once Alvin calmed down from the shocking news, Dave, his brothers, and the Chipettes all left and Dave told Alvin that he would be back tomorrow to pick him up from the hospital. The hospital wanted to keep Alvin for at least one night to make sure his tail injury didn't get worse.  
Alvin sat on the bed in shock at what the doctor had said. The words 'three weeks' kept playing over and over again in his head, like a song that kept repeating itself. At first, Alvin was trying to comprehend what those words meant, and soon he realized that it meant he would have to adjust to life in a different way. Since his brothers and siblings never got hurt this badly, life was always good. But this time, Alvin would have limitations; he would be able to do some things on his own, while other times he would need assistance from someone else.  
The time Alvin spent in the hospital was anything but normal. In that moment, Alvin now felt vulnerable. What would his tail injury not allow him to do? How would this affect his life in the next three weeks? Alvin didn't know. What he did know however, was that as long as his tail was healing, that meant he had to slow down, and take each task one step at a time. Something that Alvin hardly ever did.  
"Grrrrrrrrrr! Why, oh why did this have to happen to me?!" Alvin complained to himself. Eventually, as time passed, Alvin tried to get some sleep.  
The next day, Dave came to pick Alvin up, and took him home. The car ride back home was mostly silent. However, Dave decided to break the silence. "So Alvin, your siblings and I have been thinking, and we are going to help you around the house. Also, since this tail of yours needs to heal, I want you to take it easy. Understand?" Dave said, while Alvin replied: "Yes Dave."  
"You humans are so lucky you don't have tails!" Alvin said out of the blue. "True, then again, we don't have the climbing and balancing abilities that you, your brothers, the Chipettes, and other animals do. We humans have to learn to do that stuff differently," Dave replied as they pulled into the driveway.  
Once Dave unbuckled himself and Alvin from the car seats, Dave picked Alvin up in his hand, and slowly walked through the front door of their home.


	4. Chapter4, lunch and chess

Once Dave and Alvin went through the front door, Dave put Alvin on the couch which had a towel on the cushions, with a pillow and blanket on one side of the couch. As Alvin lied down on the couch, his brothers and the Chipettes came to greet him.  
"Alvin, how are you feeling?" Brittany asked, concerned about her counterpart. "I'm a little sore, but the doctor gave me medicine to help my tail heal," Alvin replied. "Is there anything we can get you, Alvin?" Dave asked. "May I have some cheese balls and an apple please?" Alvin requested. "Sure Alvin. We're all just glad you're home!" Dave responded as he headed for the kitchen.  
"Would you like to watch anything on TV Alvin?" Theodore asked grabbing the remote control. "Animal Planet, please?" Alvin said as Theodore flipped to the requested channel. The Chipmunks and Chipettes watched their TV show as Dave came back with cheese balls, apples, and some sandwiches. The family ate in silence watching the show, until they were done with lunch.  
Dave went to clean the dishes while his kids remained on the couch. "Is there anything else we can do for you, Alvin?" Simon asked. "No. I'm just bored. Can't really move around with an injured tail," Alvin replied. His brothers and the Chipettes thought about what they could do to entertain their friend. They all agreed to play some board games to help pass the time. The last game that Alvin played was Chess with Simon. So far, Alvin wasn't doing well; he lost most of his pawns, a knight, a castle, and by the looks of it, he was close to losing one of his bishops. Again, Chess was not Alvin's kind of game.  
After what felt like hours of strategy, and moving the pieces all over the board, the match was over. Incredibly, Alvin actually won the game! "Wahoooooooo! I am the Chess Master!" Alvin cheered, punching his small, furry hands in the air. "You can't be a Chess master if I've beaten you most of the time, and you've only won three games, including today's match!" Simon pointed out. Alvin rolled his eyes knowing what Simon said was true. The brothers shook hands, and then gave each other a careful hug after their Chess match. It was a long day, and soon, they all decided to go to bed.


	5. Midnight water and bedsheet falls

Chapter 5: Midnight Water, and Bed Sheet Falls

Alvin slept on the couch while the others slept in their own beds upstairs. It was very hard for Alvin to fall asleep, since every time he would turn in his sleep, his tail would hurt. This just made Alvin feel tired, and in pain. Eventually, after finding a comfortable spot, Alvin finally started to fall asleep.  
A few hours later however, the time read twelve o' clock pm: Midnight. Alvin was dreaming about wonderful thing; performing on stage, playing with his siblings, having fun while driving Dave insane with his little shenanigans, everything Alvin enjoyed! That is, until he woke up feeling thirsty.  
Luckily, Alvin saw the kitchen was shining with light from the moon, and that helped him out. Alvin was about to jump off the couch, when he stopped himself, remembering something; If his tail hurt when the pan hit it, than a jump might hurt his tail too, considering it was already injured. Using the bed sheet that was on the couch, Alvin grabbed the sheet, and carefully lowered himself down to the ground, like he was descending from a mountain climb.  
Once Alvin made it to the ground, he carefully walked over to the kitchen, climbed the cabinets to the countertop, opened the door to where the cups were, got a plastic cup out, filled the cup with water, got a straw and drank the water. Once he was done, Alvin threw the straw away in the trash, and was about to go clean the plastic cup when unexcitingly, Alvin tripped causing him to knock the empty plastic cup over, and land on top of Alvin! The plastic cup was now upside-down, with Alvin inside of the cup.  
"Ah nuts," Alvin said as he tried to lift the cup to get out, but failed to do so. Alvin saw that he was on a table and that gave him an idea. Alvin pushed the cup over to the edge of the table, and then slowly moved the cup forward until the cup had an opening at the bottom. Alvin quickly dropped through the opening, to the kitchen floor, smiled, and then started to walk away. Unfortunately, the cup fell off the table onto the floor, bounced off the floor, spun in the air, and landed on top of Alvin again, so he was trapped inside the cup again like before. Alvin's growled in annoyance.  
"Seriously?! How on earth is that possible?!" Alvin complained, shocked that he'd get stuck inside the same plastic cup twice. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Soon, Simon could be seen looking around the kitchen. "Hello? Alvin are you here?" Simon asked trying to find his brother. "Simon! Simon over here! Help me!" Alvin called from inside the cup. Simon turned and saw Alvin inside the cup. "Alvin!" Simon exclaimed running over to help Alvin. Simon jumped on the cup, causing it to fall over so Alvin would be free.  
"Alvin, are you okay? What happened?" Simon asked placing a paw on his brother's shoulder. "I went get a drink of water, and when I got done, I tripped getting stuck inside the plastic cup. I moved the cup over to the edge of the table so I could get out, but then the cup fell, bounced off the floor, and I got stuck in it again!" Alvin explained in annoyed voice. Simon nodded, and then said: "We better get to bed," before the two chipmunks ran back to the couch. "You need any help getting back on the couch? I don't want you to injure your tail while it's healing," Simon pointed out, offering to help Alvin if he could. "Thank you, Simon, but I think I can get up on my own though," Alvin replied kindly.  
Alvin then grabbed the bed sheet that he had used to lower himself down, but this time, he was going to use the bed sheet to climb up onto the couch. However, as Alvin tried to climb up the bed sheet, the sheet kept sliding off of the couch, only to cause Alvin to slide back down to the ground, still holding onto the sheet. "Oh, come on!" Alvin complained since this meant that even getting to bed was a challenge. Alvin tried again, only to end up with the same result. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Alvin said as he kept trying to climb the bed sheet to get onto the couch, each attempt ending in the same result. Eventually, Alvin got so annoyed, that he made a big leap for the top of the couch, hoping he would make it. However, Alvin didn't quite make it, since he tripped and quickly grabbed onto the bed sheet for support. This quick thinking backfired, because when Alvin grabbed the bed sheet, the sheet not only slid off the couch and fell on top of Alvin, but it also fell on top of Simon too!  
"Ahhhhhhh!" the two chipmunk brothers cried out as they got completely covered by the bed sheet! Simon struggled a little, until he eventually got the bed sheet off of himself, but then remembered that Alvin got stuck under the bed sheet too. "Alvin? Alvin, where did you go?" Simon asked trying to find out where his brother was under the bed sheet. "Ah! Simon, help me! I can't see! Get me outta here!" Alvin cried trying to get himself out of the bed sheet. Simon was able to find his brother and help him get out. The two brothers giggled considering what had just happened to them. Simon helped put the bed sheet back on the couch, before pulling Alvin back up so he could get some sleep. Simon got down from the couch and started heading back to bed. "Goodnight Simon," Alvin said. "Goodnight Alvin. Don't let the bed sheet get you!" Simon replied jokingly. "Haha, Simon!" Alvin replied back jokingly as well. The two brothers giggled, before finally saying goodnight to each other.  
Alvin lied down to try and get some sleep again, but as he did, one thing ran through his mind: "What other challenges am I going to have to face?"

Thank you to Alvin Seville Rockstar101 for uploading this chapter. Please read and review everyone. I'd really appreciate it.


	6. A Talk with Chaz

Chapter 6: A Talk with Chaz

Alvin woke up the next morning happy that he was able to at least get a decent good night's sleep. When everyone asked Alvin how he was feeling, Alvin said that his tail was still sore, but not as much as it was the day before.

Later on, Dave got a call saying that they wanted the Chipmunks and Chipettes to come down to the studio so that they could record some new songs. Unfortunately, that meant that Alvin wouldn't be able to come, but the studio agreed to let Alvin sing his parts once he was all better. That way, all six chipmunk's voices would still be in the songs.

As Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all got packed up to go record, Alvin looked at them from the couch, and asked: "So, if all of you are going to be doing the songs, what can I do while you're gone?" After he asked this, Dave and his siblings looked at him with sympathy; singing was something Alvin loved to do with his siblings, but until his tail was healed, he couldn't record with them because family didn't want to risk injuring his tail even more.

"You are supposed to stay and rest. However, Simon told me about what happened last night, and so I called a friend to stay with you to help you out!" Dave replied kindly to his son. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Dave when to answer it. A woman with a brown-eyed, red fur colored chipmunk wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt next to her stood at the doorway. "Hi Dave, I'm here to drop my son off," the woman said to Dave as shook her hand. "Thank you. I'm sure Alvin will appreciate having him over while we're gone," Dave responded letting her son into the house. Once he did, the mother whispered something to Dave, and gave him some items. Dave thanked the woman, before her chipmunk son gave her a hug and said: "Goodbye mom."

Once they separated from the hug, the woman left, and Dave closed the door. Dave and the other Chipmunk walked into the living room, as Dave said: "Hey Alvin, guess who's going to be staying here with you?" "I don't know, Dave. Who is it?" Alvin asked having no idea who Dave was talking about. The chipmunk that just came in jumped up on the couch, and asked: "Hi Alvin, remember me?" Alvin gasped seeing when he saw the chipmunk. It was Chaz, one of Alvin's best friends.

"Oh my goodness! Chaz!" Alvin cried out, as Chaz ran up to Alvin and gave him a careful hug. "Chaz, you came to visit me?" Alvin asked, still in disbelief that one of his best friends was standing right in front of him. "Actually, more than just visit, Alvin. My mom and Dave talked on the phone last night, and they agreed that I could sleep over here. They thought us spending time together would help cheer you up!" Chaz explained. Alvin looked at Dave and his siblings, and said "Thank you everyone." Dave and the others smiled before saying that they were going to head out to record the new songs, and that they would be back in a few hours. Once the door was closed, and the car pulled out of the driveway, Alvin and Chaz looked at each other, and smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Chaz. It's been hard adapting to my tail injury," Alvin said, still trying to sound happy. "I understand. When my mom and I heard the news, we were both shocked. I remember that night; I couldn't stop thinking about you Alvin. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened!" Chaz replied giving Alvin another hug. "Look on the bright side though; at least we get to spend a whole day and night playing, and being friends!" Chaz said trying to lighten up the mood.

Once they separated from the hug, Chaz said: "I know that you probably can't do some things because of your injury. So I'm fine with doing whatever makes you feel comfortable." Alvin was happy to hear that, but he at least felt that Chaz deserved to know what had happened.

"Thank you, Chaz. I really appreciate that. Anyways, you probably didn't hear the whole story. So, I'm going to tell you what happened," Alvin replied as he began his story. Chaz listened carefully, as his friend began to explain everything.

I want to thank Alvin Seville Rockstar101 for allowing me to use his OC character, Chaz in my story. Thank you so much. Anyways, thank you for read, and please read and review everyone.


	7. A Sleepover with Chaz

Chapter 7: A Sleepover with Chaz

Alvin explained to Chaz everything that had happened since the accident; Alvin getting hurt, how long it would take his tail to heal, him playing board games with his siblings, getting stuck inside a plastic cup, and both him and Simon getting stuck under the bed sheet. When he was finished, Chaz sat quietly taking in what Alvin had told him. "Alvin, I'm so sorry about everything that's happened to you. But at least you're safe and with your family," Chaz said showing Alvin that he felt sorry for him because of his injury.

"Thank you, Chaz. The only thing I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to entertain myself. Resting on the couch isn't as much fun if you can't move around a lot!" Alvin replied, now starting to get bored. Chaz could sense Alvin getting bored, so they decided to play some games.

First they played some simple games like I Spy, Charades, and What Am I. As the games continued, Alvin and Chaz were having a lot of fun! Soon, Dave, Alvin's brothers, and the Chipettes all came back from the studio. When they saw Alvin and Chaz having fun, Dave and the others went over to them, and asked how they were doing. "I'm doing fine, Dave. Chaz and I have been playing some simple games since he got here," Alvin answered.

"Well I'm glad that you are making Chaz feel welcome, and that you're taking it easy Alvin. In fact, your brothers, the Chipettes, and I have been talking, and we decided to order some pizza. Is that alright with you two?" Dave asked, looking at Alvin and Chaz. The two chipmunks nodded their heads, and agreed that pizza was fine.

While Dave ordered the food, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all decided to join Alvin and Chaz . "It's alright, everyone. I told Chaz about my injury, and about what happened last night," Alvin said so his siblings wouldn't have to explain anything. "What are you talking about? What happened last night?" Theodore asked, both confused and curious about what Alvin was talking about. In fact, now everyone was curious except for Simon.

"Oh, it was nothing special. I got up to get a drink of water, and after finishing my drink, I tripped and got stuck inside the cup… Twice! Then after Simon saved me, I tried to get back up on the couch using the bed sheet. Unfortunately, when I tried to leap onto the couch, I tripped and accidentally caused the bed sheet to slide off of the couch, and fall on top of me and Simon. We got out of the bed sheet, and then after putting the bed sheet back on the couch, we said good night to each other. Same as usual," Alvin explained.

I want to thank Alvin Seville Rockstar101 for letting me use his OC, Chaz again. Please Read and Review everyone.


	8. Chaz Comforts Alvin

Chapter 8: Chaz Comforts Alvin

Soon, the pizza arrived, and it was delicious! Once dinner was over, and the kitchen was cleaned up, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all went into the family room to talk among themselves. They all talked about subjects like school, friends, and what they liked to do for fun.

Within hours, it was time to go to bed. Everyone went upstairs to their beds except for Alvin and Chaz who slept in the living room. Once Dave said good night to everyone, every room in the house was quiet. A few hours later, Chaz opened his eyes and saw Alvin tossing and turning in his sleep. Alvin slowly sat up in bed, and just took in deep breaths. He then noticed Chaz looking at him, and knew that he was concerned about him.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Chaz asked, his voice loud enough so Alvin could hear him, but not as quiet as a whisper. Alvin sighed before replying: "I'm nervous, Chaz." "What are you nervous about?" Alvin's friend asked him, not quite understanding what Alvin meant. "I'm nervous about how my injury is going to affect me for the next two and a half weeks. I'm trying to adapt to this new life style, but even the simplest things become a challenge! You know, like getting a drink of water, trying to get back on the couch, things like that. Not to mention I can't even go to the studio recordings with my brothers, and the Chipettes because they're concerned about me hurting myself. Not that I blame them. They just want me to be safe while I heal," Alvin explained apprehensively.

Suddenly, Alvin started to cry as he continued saying: "I don't like this, Chaz. I feel like I'm being restricted to just living on the couch all the time. I want to be active! I want to be energetic! I want to play with Simon and Theodore, and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor too! But I can't because of this injured tail of mine! Why does life have to be so unkind to me?" Alvin sat down crying his heart out, as Chaz watched, feeling horrible for Alvin. Poor Alvin just wanted to be himself, but he couldn't. Not as long as his tail had to heal. Chaz carefully walked over and jumped on the couch before giving Alvin a hug. Alvin hugged back, quietly crying on his friend's shoulder.

"Alvin, don't worry. I'm here," Chaz said softly trying to calm Alvin down. Eventually after Alvin stopped crying, he listened to Chaz. "I understand that you feel bad about not being able to do the things you want to do, and that you want to just cry until things get better. But life doesn't always work out, and nobody is perfect. The same is true with everything in life. It's going to take a while for you to get used to living life like this, but you have to keep thinking positive. You're alive, Alvin. You have Simon and Theodore. You have Dave and the Chipettes, and you also have me. Don't quit just because tasks are tough. It will get better, Alvin. As long as you have your family and friends with you, we'll try to help you out in any way we can. We want you to be happy Alvin, not sad!" Chaz explained while Alvin took slow deep breaths. Alvin and Chaz separated from the hug, and Alvin replied: "Thank you for telling me that, Chaz. That really helps make me feel better. If it was one of my siblings, they would have probably said the same thing."

Happy that he could help out his friend, Chaz jumped down from the couch, and went over to his sleeping bag. Alvin got back under his sheets and blankets while looking over at Chaz with a more relaxed, and joyful expression on his face. "Goodnight Alvin," Chaz said as he started to fall back to sleep. Alvin smiled, and replied: "Goodnight Chaz," before yawning, and then closing his eyes, feeling better about everything, and glad that things weren't as worse as they could have been.

I want to thank Alvin Seville Rockstar101 for letting me use his OC Chaz, in my story again. Also, thank you to everyone reading this story. So, until next time, please Read and review everyone.


	9. Questions

Chapter 9: Questions

Chaz went home the next day after having such a fun time with Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, and The Chipettes. Alvin meanwhile had to get up early anyway, because he had a doctor appoint to go to; the doctor wanted to see how Alvin's tail was improving. Needless to say, the drive to the hospital made Alvin feel on edge. He didn't know if had accidentally done something that could have made his injury worse.

After Dave and Alvin got signed in, Alvin went into the doctor's room on his own. The doctor wanted to ask Alvin some questions before talking to Dave. The bandages remained on Alvin's tail the whole time he was in the room. The doctor wrote down some notes on his clipboard, and then looked at Alvin. "Alvin, I'm going to be asking you some questions to make sure you aren't doing anything to make your injury worse. Okay?" the doctor asked giving Alvin a serious look. 'Oh great,' Alvin thought to himself, dreading what the doctor would say at the end of their discussion. "Okay doctor. I understand," Alvin replied.

"Good. Firstly, have you been doing any walking, running, or anything like that?" the doctor asked. "Well, I take slow, easy steps whenever I need to walk," Alvin answered as the doctor took down some notes. "Alright, has your tail caused you any problems in the past few days?" was the next question. "My tail was sore the first two days. I also had trouble falling to sleep, because I would have to try and get into a comfortable position to sleep without my tail causing me pain, and waking me up!" Alvin responded. The doctor wrote down even more notes, and then asked: "Have you done any climbing at all?" "Yes, a few times. Mostly to try and get back on the couch, but I did carefully climb the kitchen cabinets so I could get a cup from the shelves. I was thirsty at the time," Alvin explained.

"I see," the doctor said writing on his clipboard again. "Have you had any trouble with balance? You said that try to get back on the couch. What other issues have you had apart from that?" he asked. "Well, I sometimes trip, and it's hard for me to get on top of the couch at times because I can't really jump or climb on it. One time I tripped and got stuck inside a plastic cup, and another time I used a bed sheet that was on the couch to lower myself down to the ground. I also tried to use that same bed sheet to climb up onto the couch, but when I tried to get on by jumping, I didn't get a good footing, and the sheet fell on top of me and my brother. Not the best idea," Alvin replied feeling nervous. After a few more questions, the doctor was done. "Wait here please. I just need to talk to your dad about some things," the doctor told Alvin before going out into the hallway, and closing the door. Alvin stood still wondering if there was anything wrong.

Thank you and I will update soon. Don't forget to Read and Review please.


	10. Decisions

Chapter 10: Decisions

Once the doctor came out of the room, he went over to Dave to talk to him about Alvin. "So doctor, how is Alvin doing?" Dave asked hoping everything was alright. "Well, Alvin has been doing some walking, a little climbing, and just as I'd expect, his balance is off, and he has tripped a few times. Overall, he has done okay. However, I am a little concerned about him walking and climbing. Even though the feet are not part of the tail, they are close to it, and can provide slight pressure to the lower section of the tail, which might slow down the process of healing. However, the risk of the tail healing slowly because of walking is minor. Climbing on the other hand, could be a bit more risky. Alvin also said he had trouble with sleeping because his tail will cause pain, but that is natural. For now, I want Alvin to just rest with no climbing, walking, running, or anything like that. I know it will be hard for him to do that, but maybe the rest of the family can help him whenever he needs something. The less Alvin's tail moves around, the better!" the doctor explained so Dave understood.

Dave and the doctor came back into the room, and the doctor explained everything that he had told Dave, to Alvin. Alvin didn't like the idea of having to remain still on the couch without being able to get up, but he understood it was for the best. After the two family members came into the house, and Alvin was place on the couch, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all came into the living room wanting to know what the doctor said, and how Alvin was doing.

Dave sat down, before turning his attention to his kids. "Okay you guys, here is what's going on. The doctor said that Alvin needs to remain resting so his tail won't get worse. Sadly, this means Alvin can't run, climb, jump, or walk anywhere. He has to remain on the couch. So, we are all going to try and help out Alvin however we can. That means if Alvin needs something, we have to help him get whatever it is that he wants, and getting from place to place. In fact, I actually thought of a good idea. In case Alvin needs something in the middle of the night, I want each of you to sleep in the living room with Alvin. You can each take turns, and whoever stays in the living room with Alvin can sleep on one of the chairs with their own bedding. We won't do that for a while though, because I think Alvin needs to get comfortable with this new transition!" Dave explained so everyone knew what was going to happen. "Wait, how will we know what Alvin wants if we are all in a separate room of the house?" Simon asked knowing they all couldn't be in the living room all the time. "Simple, I'll text you guys on your cell phones, and after you receive the texts, you will all know what I need!" Alvin suggested with a smile. 'hahaha! This is going to be fun!' he thought to himself.

Uh-oh! What does Alvin have planned? You'll find out. Read and Review.


	11. Text Messaging

Chapter 11: Text Messaging

It was a good thing Alvin could still text without hurting his tail. He didn't know how he'd communicate to everyone while he was on the couch! Sadly, this meant that everyone was mostly doing something away from him, unless they were doing homework or watching TV while in the living room.

Alvin meanwhile was bored out of his mind! Having to be on the couch while a part of his body was healing was so **_BORING_**! So, Alvin decided to see if anyone wanted to do something with him. Alvin grabbed his red-covered cell phone and texted: 'Hi Simon. I'm bored! Do you want to do something with me?' After sending the text, Alvin waited for a reply back from his brother. His phone buzzed within a minute or too, and Alvin read the text. 'Sure. Just let me finish reading the ending of the new chapter of my book, and I'll be right with you,' the text said. Of course, knowing Simon, it would take him a while until he finished reading. Alvin however, didn't want to wait. So, he started texting Theodore.

'Hi Theodore, would you like to hang out with me? I asked Simon, but he said he'd come when he is done reading.' Alvin waited for a few minutes until his phone buzzed, and he read Theodore's text message. The text said: 'Sure, do you want anything to eat or drink?' Alvin thought to himself for a little while before he replied: 'may we have some cheeseballs in a bowl, please?' A minute later, Alvin's phone buzzed, and Theodore's reply was: 'Okay.'

Soon Theodore, came with the cheese balls, and sat on the couch with Alvin to watch Animal Planet. Within fifteen minutes, Simon came downstairs and joined them. The Chipettes eventually joined the brothers as well, and they all spent time watching TV. It was all good until everyone got bored of watching TV. They turned it off, and then decided to talk to each other.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Alvin asked everyone since they had nothing else do. After some time passed, they heard a car horn which meant that Dave was home. As Dave walked into the house, he put the groceries down on the kitchen table, put his coat away, and then looked over at the Chipmunks and Chipettes on the couch. "So, how was everyone's day?" Dave asked while he started putting away the groceries. "It was decent. I relaxed on the couch, watched some TV, texted my siblings, and played a board game. Pretty much a normal day," Alvin replied lying his head down on his pillow.

"Good. I'm going to go cook dinner. Alvin, you keep resting, and the rest of you can keep him company. Now, who wants to help me out with dinner?" Dave said knowing they were all hungry by now. "I'll help you, Dave!" Theodore answered running to the kitchen to help out.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


	12. Realization

Chapter 12: Realization

Dinner was served, and everyone liked it! They all ate mac n' cheese with some strawberries, chicken, cucumbers, and milk to drink. Not that the Chipmunks and Chipettes minded. Afterwards, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all relaxed on the couch until it was time for bed.

Over the next several days, Alvin eventually got used to staying on the couch, but having to spend every day doing the same old activities was really starting to make him tired of having to wait for his tail to heal. As Alvin would say, the whole process was BORING! He was doing exactly what he would have done if he was sick, except this time, it was pain Alvin felt, and not some kind of sickness like a cold.

Pretty much the only thing Alvin liked about being on the couch, was he got to spend time watching TV, playing board games, sleeping, and talking with his siblings. But again, Alvin had to adjust to this kind of life style. If Alvin was completely better, he would have been dancing, and doing activities that his tail prevented him from doing, otherwise.

Over time, Alvin had to go to more doctor appointment, but the good news was that he passed a week and a half, which meant that the bandages had to be changed, he got a small chipmunk-sized cast to keep the bandages on, and he felt that his tail was actually improving. By Friday of week two, Alvin was allowed to walk, as long as he didn't jump, climb, or do anything to make his tail bounce around a lot!

So far, everything was looking up for Alvin, and this made him feel hopeful that his tail would heal soon. However, as Alvin spent time on the couch, he also came to a realization; his tail injury caused him to rest more than he was used to, and Alvin understood just how delicate his tail was when it came to doing certain activities or even his whole life in general! Alvin never really noticed just how important tails were to animals that had them, and how much something that looked so simple to everyone else, was actually extremely important. This realization made Alvin feel so grateful that he was able to do the things that chipmunks like him, his brothers, and the Chipettes could do.

At least Alvin's tail was getting better, and that's what mattered. The good news made everyone happy, and they all celebrated! The family played board games, had pizza, and just hung out. Afterwards, it was time for bed. Again, Alvin slept on the couch, while everyone slept upstairs in their bed. It was nice for Alvin to finally get some more positive news from the doctor, and after everything that had happened, he was ready for a nice, good night's sleep. Or so he thought.

Thank you and I'll update the next chapter soon. Please Read and Review.


	13. Lost in the Sheets

Chapter 13: Lost in the Sheets

Alvin was sleeping peacefully thinking about all the things he would be able to do once his tail was completely healed. Unfortunately, that did not mean that Alvin didn't stop tossing and turning in his sleep at times, and accidentally caused his bed sheets to get all unorganized.

Without realizing it, Alvin's bed sheets got so unorganized, that Alvin had accidentally got the top of his head, and his body covered by the bed sheets, and was now hanging by the bed sheets with his face being the only thing that was visible. He looked like a bed sheet covered bat. Suddenly, as Alvin started to wake up, he quickly realized that he was hanging upside-down by the bed sheet.

"Huh? What's going on?" Alvin said now confused about how he got up-side down with the bed sheet wrapped around him. Alvin tried to get untangled from the bed sheet, but since the bed sheet was wrapped around his body, there was nothing he could do! Without warning, Alvin fell to the ground with the bed sheet still covering the chipmunk's body. Alvin looked up and saw that the bed sheet was about to fall on top of him!

'Oh no!' Alvin thought as the bed sheet fell off of the couch, and landed right on top of Alvin! Alvin was completely covered by the bed sheet now seeing nothing but pitch black. "Ahhhhhh! Help! Get this thing off of me! Somebody get me outta here! Dave! Simon! Theodore! Brittany! Anybody help!" Alvin cried out struggling to get out of the bed sheet.

Theodore had just got out of the restroom, when he heard something from downstairs. It sounded like a cry for help, but he wasn't completely sure. Theodore ran down the stairs, and whispered: "Alvin? Is that you?" Theodore waited and heard a murmuring sound, but it wasn't very clear. That's when Theodore got a little nervous, and looked in the direction of the couch. "Alvin? Is something wrong?" Theodore asked unaware that his brother was no longer on the couch sleeping. Theodore went over to the couch and gasped when he didn't see his brother on the couch or under the pillow or covers. Theodore's eyes widened with concern. "Alvin! Alvin, where are you?" Theodore asked in a slight panicked voice. Theodore jumped back down to the ground, and looked around the couch. He found nothing. Just as he was about to go get the others however, he heard the murmuring noise again, and turned around.

Theodore saw Alvin stuck under the bed sheet making futile attempts to get out. To Theodore however, his sheet-covered brother just looked spooky! "Alvin, is that you?" he asked. The sheet covered creature just murmured and advanced towards him. Theodore got scared, and then he screamed.

Thank you for reading. I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	14. Missing Brother and a Ghost

Chapter 14: Missing Brother and a Ghost

"Ahhhhhhh! Help! A ghost!" Theodore screamed before running up the stairs into the Chipmunks and Chipette's bedroom. Theodore looked around the room until he saw the bed with blue covers on it. Theodore quickly ran and jumped up on the bed before looking at his other brother, Simon who was fast asleep. "Simon?" Theodore whispered shaking his brother's shoulder. "Simon, wake up!" Theodore whispered again, this time shaking Simon's shoulder harder. Simon opened his eyes before retrieving his glasses, and looking at his little brother.

"Theodore? What is it? Did you have a nightmare?" Simon asked quietly. "No, I saw a ghost!" Theodore replied. "Are you sure?" Simon asked, thinking that Theodore had been dreaming about a ghost. "Yes, I'm positive. I was heading back to bed when I heard a murmuring sound. I investigated, and thought it was Alvin. But when I checked the couch, there was nothing but a pillow, and Alvin's bedding. I was about to go get Dave when I heard the murmuring again, and when I looked behind me, I saw the ghost!" Theodore explained. Simon's face grew concerned when Theodore said that Alvin wasn't on the couch.

"Wait a minute; you said that Alvin wasn't on the couch sleeping? Oh boy, that's not good!" Simon said nervously. Theodore suddenly gasped. "What if the ghost goes after Alvin?" Theodore cried out, feeling scared for his older brother. "Then we'll have to make sure we get to Alvin first! Considering Alvin's mischievous behavior, and his injured tail, who knows what might happen!" Simon replied after grabbing a human-sized flashlight in his paws before he and Theodore quietly left their bedroom. Simon turned the flashlight on as the two brothers walked down the hallway to the stairs. Even though Simon knew that ghosts didn't exist, he did care about Alvin and Theodore, and considering the situation, he decided to not question the whole 'ghost' topic, and just focused on finding Alvin.

"Now Theodore, where exactly did you see the ghost?" Simon asked turning his attention to his little brother. "I saw the ghost over in the hall between the living room, and the staircase," Theodore answered before they descended the stairs. The two walked over to where Theodore had seen the ghost, but there was nothing. Simon then decided to look around some more. Theodore waited on Alvin's blankets as Simon looked around the entire living room, the kitchen, and the family room. Now he was REALLY worried about Alvin.

"I'm really hoping Theodore wasn't right about seeing a ghost," Simon said to himself, feeling nervous that he couldn't find his brother in the dark house.

Thank you reading and I will update soon. Please read and review everyone.


	15. A Ghost in the Night

Chapter 15: A Ghost in the Night

Simon returned shortly to Theodore who was sitting on the couch which was now covered in Alvin's blankets. "Well, did you find anything?" Theodore asked jumping off the blankets to rejoin Simon. Simon shook his head. "I didn't find Alvin, or the ghost. I'm really starting to get concerned; I don't want Alvin's injury to get worse!" Simon stated, his face showing an expression of both fear and concern. "I don't want Alvin to get injured too," Theodore agreed giving Simon a hug. Simon hugged Theodore back.

The two chipmunk brothers separated from the hug, and searched the rest of the house. They found nothing, and on top of that, it was getting late, and their home in the dark looked spooky. Simon and Theodore returned to the staircase after searching. "Okay, now I'm feeling scared!" Simon said to Theodore after not finding their brother anywhere, now giving Theodore another hug. "Are you afraid of the ghost, or not finding Alvin?" Theodore asked misunderstanding what Simon was talking about. "Both. We can't find Alvin anywhere, and I'm starting to think that you were right about seeing a ghost! We've got to get Dave!" Simon replied with a fearful tone in his voice. Just as they were about to head back upstairs, they both heard a murmur.

Simon and Theodore froze on the spot upon hearing the murmur. The two chipmunks eyed each other with scared looks on their faces. "T-Theodore, did you make that murmur sound?" Simon asked apprehensively. "N-No. Did you make that noise, Simon?" Theodore asked his bespectacled brother. "No, I didn't Theodore," Simon replied now feeling like they were not alone. Slowly, Simon and Theodore turned around, and looked towards the living room. Simon pointed his flashlight in the direction of the murmurs, and they both saw a shadow appear in the light. Simon and Theodore gasped, now hugging each other in their arms.

The shadow quickly vanished, and soon Simon and Theodore saw the bed sheet covered Alvin walking towards them, waving his arms in the air wildly. As the ghost continued to walk slowly towards the two brothers, Simon said shakily: "I-It's the ghost! You were right, Theodore!" The ghost murmured some more as it was closing in on Simon and Theodore, causing them to become even more scared. "Please, go away! Leave us be!" Simon said hoping the ghost would obey him. Nothing happened as the ghost continued to make its way to them. Suddenly, when it felt like the ghost was about to get them, Simon and Theodore screamed! "Theodore, I'll miss you little buddy!" Simon said as Theodore replied: "I'll miss you too, Simon!" As Simon and Theodore awaited their doom however, a voice under the sheets said: "Simon! Theodore! Help! Get me outta here!"

Thank you and I'll update the next chapter soon. Read and review please.


	16. Apology and Explanation

Chapter 16: Apology and Explanation

Simon and Theodore looked at the ghost upon hearing the voice under the sheets. They knew that voice. "Alvin?" They asked in disbelief. The bed sheet covered Alvin kept trying to get out of the sheet as he replied: "Yes, it's me, Alvin! Now get me outta here! I can't see!" Simon and Theodore quickly ran over and helped free Alvin from his bed sheet. "Alvin, are you alright?" Simon asked using the flashlight to make sure his tail was alright. "Yes, I'm okay Simon," Alvin replied now checking his tail as well. It was still alright, and nothing bad had happened. "Phew! Thank goodness your tail is doing fine!" Simon said feeling relieved. "Alvin, why were you pretending to be a ghost? You had Theodore and I scared and worried!" Simon asked seriously.

"I wasn't pretending to be a ghost on purpose! I was sleeping and the bed sheet wrapped around me. I tried to get out, but it was no use! I fell off the couch, and when the bed sheet fell on top of me I couldn't see anything! I was trying to get of the bed sheet, not scare you guys!" Alvin explained honestly. Simon and Theodore understood completely, and Alvin apologized for unintentionally making his brothers think he was a ghost under the bed sheet. Simon and Theodore accepted Alvin's apology, hugged him, helped him put the bed sheet back on the couch, and then went back to bed.

The next day, Dave made breakfast for the Chipmunks and Chipettes while his kids woke up. After breakfast, all six of the chipmunks got dressed and hung out in the living room either watching TV, or talking. Later on, Dave walked into the living room and asked how Alvin was doing. "I'm doing good Dave," Alvin replied casually. "Although I had a little trouble last night," Alvin admitted watching Dave give him a concerning and serious look when he said this. "What happened, Alvin?" Dave asked wanting to make sure that Alvin was alright. "I was sleeping, and I accidentally got stuck under my bed sheet. I couldn't see under the sheet, so I walked around the house trying to get out," Alvin explained. "Yeah, he accidentally scared Theodore. When I went to investigate with Theodore, it was a while before we saw Alvin stuck under his bed sheet, and we thought he was a ghost!" Simon added so Dave would understand.

Dave couldn't help but smile at the silliness of last night's situation after being told what had happened. However, it did indeed confirm that perhaps it would be best if one of his siblings slept with him in the living room from now on. Dave told the Chipmunks and Chipettes that's what they would do until Alvin got permission to sleep in his own bed again. Everyone agreed without debating, and they were all glad that Alvin's tail didn't get worse.

Thank you and I will update the next chapter soon. Read and review please.


	17. Healed or Not

Chapter 17: Healed or Not

Alvin just had to wait one more week until hopefully his tail would be back to normal. For Alvin, it was a long, slow, boring, and sometimes concerning process. What if his tail wasn't completely healed by the end of three weeks? What would the doctor say? These were the kind of questions that were running through Alvin's head knowing that by the end of the week, he would know the results. Thankfully, his family helped reassure him that most likely his tail would be healed by Friday or Saturday.

Alvin was both nervous and curious about when he would be able to get off the couch, and do flips, dance moves, or anything that he enjoyed doing without harming his tail. Then again, on the other hand, Alvin was also nervous about the outcome of his tail healing. Alvin just did what he normally would do whenever he was on the couch, or talked to either Dave or one of his siblings. Life was pretty average for Alvin since he was couch-bounded until the end of the week. He just hoped that all of this waiting didn't all end in bad news.

Finally, the day came. After two weeks, and five days had gone by, it was time for Alvin to go to the hospital on Friday afternoon to see if in fact his tail was all better. Also, since Alvin was going to need the most support during Friday's appointment, everyone went to the hospital. They all sat and waited in the living room after checking in. The atmosphere was filled with anticipation, fear, hope, concern, and comfort. Poor Alvin was both scared and nervous, feeling like butterflies were flying around in his stomach.

"Alvin, it's going to be okay. If your tail was healing just fine by last week, then I'm sure it will have improved some more by now!" Simon said placing a paw on Alvin's shoulder trying to cheer him up. Alvin nodded then said: "True, but how do we know that I didn't injure it more by accident and we didn't even know it? Like when you and Theodore thought I was a ghost under the bed sheet?" "I don't think so. We checked when Theodore and I got the bed sheet off of you, and you weren't complaining of any pain or soreness afterwards or even the days that followed. I'm sure your tail is fine Alvin," Simon reassured his brother before carefully giving Alvin as hug. Theodore also hugged Alvin to comfort him.

It took a long time for Alvin and everyone else to wait until finally, they heard their named called. The doctor came out into the waiting room, and called out: "Alvin Seville, we're ready to see you!" Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all walked behind Alvin as he proceeded to go into the Doctor's examining room, and sat down. Alvin was on the examining table laying belly down so his tail was visible. 'Well, let's do this!' Alvin thought nervously.

Oh boy. Will Alvin's tail be alright? Read and review, and find out soon.


	18. The Results

Chapter 18: The Results

The doctor asked Alvin what had happened since the last appointment, as well as how Alvin was feeling. Alvin told the doctor everything, and once the doctor was done writing down some notes, he had Dave, Alvin's brothers, and the Chipettes go back to the waiting room so that he could help Alvin out with his tail. The doctor carefully removed the bandages on Alvin's tail. It looked just like it did before the accident. There was no blood, cuts, missing fur, or anything else. The doctor then had Alvin do some exercises using only his tail.

Alvin slowly raised and lowered his tail when instructed, moved his tail left and right, around in a circle both clockwise, and counter-clockwise, and a bunch of other exercises. The doctor also touched Alvin's tail with several objects to test out his reaction. He used a pen, a cloth, a wooden stick, a pointy toothpick, and also recorded how Alvin's tail reacted to both hot and cold temperatures. He also checked how the base of Alvin's tail was too. Once the tests were done, the doctor jotted down the results on his clipboard, put the clipboard down, then turned his attentions back to Alvin.

"Well Alvin, based on the tests we did with your tail, how you reacted, and considering the condition of your tail, I'd say that your tail is completely healed. However, I don't want you doing any jumping, climbing, or flips just yet. We need to make sure that your tail will remain unharmed, and that it stays normal. We don't want to unintentionally harm it if your tail is still slowly healing on the inside!" the doctor told Alvin making sure the chipmunk understood why he wanted him to rest an extra few days or so. Alvin smiled and replied: "I understand doctor." It was then that Alvin and the doctor walked out into the waiting room to see Dave, and everyone else. The doctor told them to come out into the sign out room so they could talk. The rest of the family followed until they were in the room the doctor led them to.

"So Alvin, what did the doctor say?" Simon asked while the doctor and Dave talked about how the process went. Alvin just had a big grin on his face as he looked at everyone. "The doctor said my tail is all better. He just wants me to rest for a few days to make sure my tail is alright!" Alvin replied receiving smiles and cheers of joy come from his fellow chipmunk siblings. It wasn't long until the family left the hospital and was back home, with Alvin sitting on the couch.

"Alvin, the doctor told me everything. I'm so glad that your tail is back to normal. I mean, you'll still have to rest to be on the safe side, but we are all so relieved that you're tail healed!" Dave said while Alvin just smiled at him. "I know, Dave. I know!" Alvin replied happily.

Only three more chapters left! Read and review and I'll update soon.


	19. Feeling Happy

Chapter 19: Feeling Happy

Alvin spent the whole weekend much happier than he had been in the longest time. By Tuesday, Alvin and Dave returned to the hospital, where the doctor confirmed that Alvin's tail was in fact, completely healed. Alvin could now do whatever he wanted without having to worry about injury. Alvin was overjoyed, and couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news. The drive home was quite until Alvin turned to Dave and said: "Dave, I'm sorry I insulted you and all the other humans when I said that 'you humans are lucky you don't have a tail'. I never realized what it was like to go through life without have a tail until I injured mine. I shouldn't have said that, and I was wrong. I'm sorry Dave."

Dave was surprised by Alvin's apology, and replied: "Apology accepted. I'm amazed, Alvin. You had to struggle with not having the normal functions of your tail, but you did it. You also now realize how lucky you are to have a tail, and what makes creatures like you, your brothers, and the Chipettes special. You all can do things I could never do!" Alvin smiled at Dave after his reply, chuckled, and then said: "Thank you, Dave. I really appreciate all the help you and my siblings have done for me when I was injured. I also learned an important lesson, too." "What was that?" Dave asked. "Don't judge a book by its cover; you humans may not have tails, but that doesn't mean you have to struggle in life as well. Having to do activities without having a tail isn't easy. Also, you never know what you have until it's gone. It's best to appreciate the things in life that we have instead of thinking about what we don't have."

"Exactly, and you're right about that, Alvin. Sometimes it's the simple things in life that make living worthwhile. That's very wise of you, Alvin!" Dave replied feeling proud of Alvin. They then drove up to the house, and within a minute or two, they walked through the front door. "You guys! Simon! Theodore! Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor! My tail is back to normal! I'm all better!" Alvin shouted out with joy throwing his paws in the air. Out of nowhere, his brothers, and the Chipettes all came running over to Alvin and hugged him tight.

"We're so glad you're back Alvin! We missed you!" Simon said smiling after hugging his brother. Once everyone was done hugging Alvin, Alvin looked at his siblings and said: "Thank you everyone. I'm so grateful for all of you, and I just want to say a major thank you. These past few weeks have been tough for me and I just want t-t-to…." Alvin stopped in mid-sentence as his emotions were starting to build up. At that moment, Alvin's eyes were watery, and he broke down crying. "Alvin! Alvin what's wrong?" Simon asked concerned that his brother was upset with them. "N-Nothings wrong, Simon. It's just that I'm just so h-h-h-happy!" Alvin replied with tears running down his furry checks. Poor Alvin was so happy that he couldn't stop crying. Of course, everyone knew these were tears of joy, and they happily comfort Alvin in a group hug.

It took some time for Alvin to stop crying, but that was okay. Alvin was just happy that he was back to his normal self, with his family and friends. Now, Alvin could enjoy life again, and that's what was important.

Hi everyone, this is Bluewolfbat. I want to thank everyone for reading my first Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfiction story. I really hope you enjoyed it. I also want to say thank you to Alvin Seville Rockstar101 for letting me use his OC, Chaz for three of the chapters in this story. Please read and review, and let me know what you thought of the story.


End file.
